


Forever Mine

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo needs to punish Ueda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/profile)[**floppy_snoopi**](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/) and[](http://paint-asmile.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paint_asmile**](http://paint-asmile.livejournal.com/). Inspired by [this](http://pics.livejournal.com/kyjr/pic/0004f0yp/s640x480) photo.

"What're you--"

"You're in big trouble," Ryo growled, slamming Ueda's body into the door behind him, finding some kind of satisfation in the way Ueda winced.

"What di--"

"Don't act like you don't _know_ ," Ryo muttered, one hand fisting into the collar of Ueda's shirt and the other pressing against the door, keeping Ueda there. "Prancing around the stage with your shoulder exposed like that, showing off what's _mine_."

Ueda's eyes darkened in understanding. "Oh," he said, leaning forward a little, his lips inches from Ryo's. "Did you like that?" he asked, voice low.

"Does it look like I liked it?" Ryo murmured angrily, pressing his body against Ueda's.

"It feels like you did," Ueda whispered, biting his lip and watching him through his bangs. Ryo snarled. "It feels like you _really_ enjoyed it," he all but moaned.

Ryo couldn't help but lean forward that extra distance and kiss him, kiss him breathless. Ueda groaned, his fingers clutching at the hem of Ryo's shirt, tugging at it and pulling him forward, ever closer. Ryo moved his arms around Ueda's waist, pulling him flush against his body and moaning against his lips. "We should probab-- probably move--" Ueda mumbled into the kiss.

"Well, come on then," Ryo snapped, pulling away and dragging Ueda by his waist into the bedroom. They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Ueda's body flat against Ryo's. Ryo rolled them over, moving down to mouth at Ueda's collarbone, pressing gentle bites into his skin. "You're impossible," Ryo moaned, loving the way Ueda arched up under him, his fingers caressing the back of Ryo's neck.

"I know," Ueda panted, "But you still love me."

Ryo didn't answer, instead stripping out of his own shirt and tossing it to the floor. Ueda hooked his fingers into Ryo's belt loops, leaning up to kiss him again, groaning at the friction as Ryo rolled his hips. Ryo practically tore Ueda's shirt off, ducking his head to press open-mouthed kisses to his bare torso as Ueda bit his lip trying to keep his voice down. He trailed his tongue down Ueda's stomach, knowing it drove the other insane when he did that, holding Ueda's hips down as he bucked up against him.

"Ryo--" Ueda breathed. "Ryo, I need--"

Ryo paused. "You're not allowed to speak," he hissed, leaning up and kissing Ueda harshly, biting down on his bottom lip as he pulled away. He moved to Ueda's shoulder, covering it with kisses, running his hands up and down Ueda's stomach. "This is mine," he growled into his skin, biting into his skin and making him moan. "No-one elses."

"All yours," Ueda gasped, his hands fisting into the sheets below him. "I'm all yours."

"What did I say about talking?" Ryo murmured, but there was no venom to his words, and Ueda brought him up so he could kiss him passionately, breathlessly.

"Sorry," Ueda whispered, not sounding sorry at all.

Ryo moved back so he could start on Ueda's pants, flinging them off into a far corner of the room and rubbing him through his boxers. Ueda groaned, throwing his head back and baring his throat. Ryo quickly covered his neck with tiny bites and kisses as he stroked Ueda, feeling his body tighten as he arched into him. "You're so hot," he murmured, and Ueda gasped a little as Ryo slid his hands into his boxers. "My Tatsuya," he mumbled as he moved up to kiss him deeply again.

Ueda pushed him away, almost frantically moving to take Ryo's jeans and boxers off, wasting no time and wrapping a hand around him. Ryo groaned, leaning his head on Ueda's shoulder and pausing as Ueda stroked him a little too teasingly. "Faster," Ryo ordered, but Ueda just grinned and went slower. Ryo pulled his hand out of Ueda's boxers and glared at him, but Ueda just kissed him.

Ueda took his own boxers off, throwing them to the side and pulling Ryo down for another bruising kiss. "Have you got--" he started, but Ryo cut him off, reaching into his bedside table and pulling out a condom and lube.

"Of course."

Ueda laughed and shook his head, kissing Ryo's ear and making him shiver. "How do you want me?" he asked, his voice silky in Ryo's ear as he stroked him lightly, driving Ryo crazy.

"On your hands and knees," Ryo whispered back. Ueda pulled away, his eyes half-lidded and blacker than Ryo had ever seen them.

"As you wish," Ueda purred, drawing away so he could turn over all too elegantly. Ryo bit his lip as he watched, trailing a hand down Ueda's spine, making Ueda shiver in anticipation.

Ryo pressed his body against Ueda's back, placing a soft kiss to Ueda's shoulderblade and moving his hands lower and lower. Ueda hummed, unconsciously moving his body into Ryo's touches, wanting more, needing more. "Ryo," he murmured, looking back over his shoulder at him. "Ryo."

"Ryo," Ryo repeated, a tiny smile on his face as he spread lube onto his fingers. "What do you want Ryo to do?"

Ueda didn't speak, humming and leaning back a little, ready for Ryo's fingers. Ryo obliged, circling his fingers around his rim before pressing in the first one, waiting a little before adding a second. Ueda groaned, leaning his forehead against his arms in front of him, and once he rocked back onto his fingers Ryo knew he was ready.

"Take me," Ueda practically begged.

"I'm meant to be punishing you," Ryo murmured, biting down upon Ueda's thigh as he added a third finger. Ueda gasped and paused, shuddering as everything became too much. "I shouldn't do as you tell me."

"You-- ah-- you want it too."

He hated it when Ueda was right.

Instead of answering, Ryo removed his fingers, leaning up to kiss Ueda as he prepared himself. "Mine," he muttered into the kiss as he pressed in, drinking Ueda's moans and gasps.

"Yes," Ueda breathed as Ryo pulled out slowly before pushing back in. "Ah--"

Ryo held tightly onto Ueda's hips as he thrust in and out, shaking the hair from his eyes so he could watch Ueda fall apart beneath him. He swept the sweaty hair away from the base of Ueda's neck and pressed a kiss there, feeling Ueda's muscles contract around him at the new angle. "I should be punishing you," he repeated, panting as Ueda's arms gave out. "I should, but--"

"But you love me too much," Ueda finished, gasping as Ryo hit that spot inside him, making him see stars.

"I do," Ryo whispered, "I love you so much."

Ueda groaned again, and Ryo reached down to stroke him hard. "I love you too," Ueda gasped, bucking back. "Ryo--"

Ryo kept thrusting until it became too much, a growl ripping from his throat as he came, stilling inside Ueda and stroking him faster and faster and faster until Ueda came with a cry. Ueda shuddered as Ryo pulled out, collapsing next to him with a contented sigh.

"I love you too," Ueda whispered, gingerly lowering his body onto the mattress. "That was some punishment," he added.

"Wasn't a good enough punishment if you enjoyed it so much," Ryo muttered.

Ueda hummed, leaning over to kiss Ryo on the corner of his mouth. "You'll just have to try harder next time."

"Hmm," Ryo murmured, kissing him back, "I'll do that."

 

\--the end  



End file.
